Chaotix Heroes
by Mad God Of Chaos
Summary: Everyone focuses on Team Sonic. What if Everyone was capture one by one until it was up to Team Chaotix to save the day. Just find out here.


**Mad God Of Chaos**: This is not only my first fic but also my first Sonic story, so enjoy and no harsh reviews, OK? Any way, just enjoy and if I like most reviews I'll up date. Hell, even if everyone hates it I'll up date any. Oh and if you say not to continued with it I will just to spite you. I'm a very spiteful person you know. The plot will start taking form in the story in the next few chapters so be patient. And I don't any Sonic stuff unless I say so at the beginning or end. ENJOY. I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY.

**Rouge the** bat dropped down the deep vertical tunnel. As she spread her wings for landing a purple/pink creature leaped from her back onto the wall and disappeared. Rouge flipped over to a large door with a card slot and glowing code pad beneath Eggman's logo. She entered a pass code while sliding an access card through the slot.

She jumped up and clung onto the metal wall above the door as it opened. About ten seconds passed before the door re-sealed. She began the flight back up the tunnel to the surface. She had done her part, now she was to wait for the signal.

**The purple**/pink creature leaped through the door. The moment it hit the ground it leaped onto the nearest barrel, then jumped onto the wall where it silently ran to the nearest door and surveyed its surroundings. It was in what appeared to be a liquid and metal mine worked by robots of many sizes and designs.

A robot pushing a hovering cart of barrel came to the door and opened it. The purple/pink creature jumped onto the cart, unseen by the robot workers and guards because of its most efficient ability.

They entered a long hall. They passed many doors that opened and closed frequently as robo workers move from room to room, working busily. The robot finally pushed the cart through the largest door yet, and what the creature saw was amazing. They were in a large vertical tunnel about the length of a football field and was a perfect circle. In the exact centre was a metal cylinder that stretched from top to bottom. All over it rectangular metal tunnel connected the cylinder to the circler wall of rock, with four for each one of the hundreds of levels in the mining compound.

The creature studied the metal bridges until it saw the one it was looking for many levels down. One door that never opened or closed. Guarded by a trio of large, heavily armoured, hammer wielding robots (from Sonic Heroes) and six smaller robots with guns and shields (also from Sonic Heroes).

It swiftly leaped from the hover cart onto a near by bridge and continued to the next until it made it to the door. The creature waited roughly 15-minutes until one of the smaller robot guards went in to check the room beyond.

The purple/pink creature slipped into the room as the robot left. The room was a minor control room for one of the compounds power generators. It leaped up to one of the two security cameras, pulled a small, circular device from its new belt and placed it on the underside of the camera, then repeated this with the other camera.

Finally it dropped down to the control computer and returned to normal. Espio the chameleon swiftly began typing on the many buttons until a map of the compound came up. Espio place a pair of disks from his belt into CD slots and copied all the information in the base's database into them. He repeated this twice more so as to be careful, then began a search for one particular room in Eggman's base. When he found it he memorised the way there.

Espio returned to his invisible stat and gathered the disks from the computer and devices, used to make the cameras show the footage of before Espio entered the room, in his special belt that went invisible when he did, waited for the robots to check the room and when they finally did slipped out past them.

Espio followed his mental map until he reached a large vault door with a large lock. It was twice as heavily guarded as the minor control room but it was just as easy to get in when one of the guard bots did its daily check of Eggman's Treasury of precious stones and metals including perfectly flawless emeralds, rubies, diamonds and large fortunes in pure gold and silver.

He chuckled once he realized that there were only three security cameras in the room and that a special transport tunnel connected the room to the surface. Espio deactivated the cameras and opened the tunnel through the treasury control console then waited for Vector, Charmy and Rouge to receive the signal he had transmitted through Eggman's own system.

**After thirty** minutes Rouge and the other Chaotix finally arrived, each carrying at least ten sacks with Vector carrying some for Espio to put his share in.

"Well done." Rouge said impressed by Espio's skill other infiltration. "You could be one hell of a thief or treasure hunter if you wanted." She added.

Vector looked up from shovelling gold and jewels into his bags to say, "That's really nice, now come on a begin filling those bags already!"

Soon they had filled all the bags, given them to Charmy and Vector to take them back to Rouge's car and Vector's truck and came back with more empty bags to fill. They continued for hours until Rouge's car was filled and truck were full. The four used the secret tunnel to escape Eggman's base, but not before Espio spread some cloaked charges over Eggman's base to detonate at such a time as he needed to.

"Well boys," Rouge said as they came to the vehicles. "it was a pleasure doing business with you. See 'ya." Once she was gone the detectives hopped into Vector's trunk and left. They drove for three hours to reach Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins.

**They finally** arrived at their destination. Vector grabbed a pair of sacks and carried them into Tails' workshop with Charmy and Espio.

"Yo! Tails! You in there?" Vector shouted at the door. The door opened to reveal Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Omega, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles and Rouge at a table talking. Cream protectively grabbed cheese as they approached. She still wasn't over what happened in Frog Forest.

Rouge at the sacks and said, "Don't tell you boys have already spent the rest." Everyone but the Chaotix looked at Rouge in surprise. "What?" She asked. "They helped me out with a visit to Eggman's new treasure chest."

"Anyway," Espio said. "We need you to help us with some thing Tails."

Tails looked surprised. 'What do you need me for?" He asked, uncertainly. It was not like the trio of detectives to ask for help.

"We need something to move around in that's faster than the truck Victor's mum sent over for his birthday." Espio explained. "We want you to build us a plane like Tornado but differently designed that can be a plane, car or submarine. One that works on land, in the ocean and sky, and can work in mud. We will pay for all the Martials to build it with _and _you can put any experimental upgrades on it to be tested. _Any_ upgrades." Tails still looked slightly doubtful so Espio added, "Imagine a vehicle that you can test all your upgrades on so the Tornado is not damaged in any tests."

This was enough to make Tails nearly burst in joy. "I'll do it!" He shouted in joy. The fox grabbed Espio and pulled him into his garage. "Lets start designing its appearance right now." He said excitedly.

"Hold on Tails." Sonic said from the table. "start once we've had dinner. I'm starved." He looked at the Chaotix. "Want to join us for some junk food in town?" The Chaotix accepted.

All night Tails pestered the Chaotix about what they wanted their plane to look like until Sonic told Tails to stop or the Chaotix might change their minds. He shut up.

And so it began.

**Mad God Of Chaos:** I like it. Like I said before the plot will form in the next few chapters. And now-**BY THE POWER OF CHAOS I COMMAND YOU TO SEND IN A GOOD REVIEW OR YOUR MIND SHALL BE CRUCHED UND UNDER THE MAD POWER OF CHAOS.**


End file.
